Wild Heart
by her0inexx
Summary: she had given him her whole heart, and in return, got nothing but heartbreak... Gaahina rating might change to M for a future Lemon!


**Disclaimer:**

i do not own Naruto!!!

though i wish i did!!!

* * *

Hinata was miserable, it have been 2 whole years since she last heard from him. She knew he was a busy man, tending to people, making appearances here and there, she understood that being the Kazekage was a strenuous job, but she couldn't help but feel selfish, she loved him, and wanted him all for herself. She often found herself daydreaming, remembering the time she spent in Suna on a mission. She had been there for 3 months as a Medic-Nin, and in her memory, those were the best 3 months of her life. After all she was the only person that was able to tame his wild heart. Just thinking about him and the time they both spent together made her heart ache. Her lavender eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last night they had together.

It had been dark outside, the only light that shone on them was that of the moonlight. They laid there under a tree intertwined in each other's arms. She remembered she had been crying that night, and how Gaara had wiped away her tears and reassured her that everything would be alright.

"I promise you Hinata, it will all be alright, I'll write to you every chance that I get, your not getting rid of me that easy," said Gaara as he lifted her cheek with his hand. She gave him a playful tug. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here in Suna with you" she said as tears were beginning to form in her eyes. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll find a way for us to be together, but for now you need to return to your village" he said.

Back then she had trusted him completely, she gave him her whole heart, and in return, she got nothing but heart break. But things were different now, she's not that naïve 18 year old any more. She is a strong independent woman, though her love for him has never died away.

But that was all in the past. Now she was stressing because she was going to be late for a meeting with lady Tsunade.

"Shoot!" said Hinata, as she quickened her step, "She's going to kill me." the thought of lady Tsunade angry sent chills down her spine.

'lets just hope that this time she doesn't make any more holes in the walls with that monstrous strength of hers', she thought to herself, as she remembered a time when Sakura had made her mad. She breathed a little easier when she reached the Hokage's office, as she stepped inside she noticed that Sakura was the only one inside.

"Sakura, is lady Tsunade mad?" asked Hinata.

"Mad about what?" Replied Sakura, with a confused look on her face.

"Is she mad because I'm late?" she asked, as she shot a nervous glance at Sakura.

"Oh that no… she isn't even here yet" replied Sakura with a smile. Hinata felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"That's good.. But uhh.. Why is she not here?" asked Hinata. "It's Not like her to be late," she continued.

"I know what you mean, but whatever it is that's keeping her must be very important," said Sakura. They stood there for a while, exchanging confused glances back and forth. As they started to get irritated, the door few open, and in marched in a very angry Hokage.

"Just who does he think he is?" Tsunade yelled, as she slammed a pile of papers on her desk. "First he comes unannounced, then to make it even worse he demands that Hinata is to be his personal assistant while he is here in Konoha."

"What?" asked Hinata, with a confused expression in her tone. "Who wants me to be their assistant lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"The Kazekage," she replied with a trying to calm herself down.

"The… Kaze…" Hinata couldn't finish what she was going to say. Her mind had gone hazy, she couldn't comprehend what she had just heard, she felt her face flush with fever. Sakura turned towards her friend with a concerned look on her face.

"Hinata, are you okay?" she asked.

"Uhhh….." Hinata let out a cry and then all went black for her, Lady Tsunade and Sakura both rushed to Hinata who had just collapsed.

"Hinata!" yelled Sakura, "Are you okay"

"Umm.. Yeah, I think I hit my head, but I'm okay." she replied. It took her a while to sort out all the thoughts that came pouring into her head. 'Gaara is here, and wants _me_ to be his assistant while he's here' she thought, 'but why? After all these years, now he wants to see me?' the memories from 2 years ago came to her, it brought sadness to her eyes, she felt a knot build up in her throat. 'No' she thought to herself, 'I'm not going to cry here'.

"Hinata, are you alright now?" asked lady Tsunade.

"Yes" she replied, fighting back tears.

"Good, while the Kazekage is here, you will be assisting him," she said, with a little anger in her voice.

"Lady Tsunade, why is Gaara here?" asked Sakura.

"He is here to negotiate a new treaty," she replied, she turned her expression towards Hinata.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you to assist him Hinata, but we might as well give him what he wants, we don't want to anger him and endanger the treaty, you understand, right Hinata?" Asked Tsunade.

Hinata felt her stomach turn as she heard lady Tsunade's words.

"you can go present yourself whenever you want, he'll be here for a few days, so there's no rush." she continued.

"Right," replied Hinata, looking away. She had thought of him every single day in these past 2 years, she thought that if she ever came across him again, she would give him a piece of her mind. But now that she actually had the opportunity to do so she felt like a coward, she didn't want to see him, she really didn't want anything to do with him. But curiosity always gets the best of all people, and Hinata was very curious to see how it everything would turn out between them.

She excused herself from Tsunade and Sakura, and made her way outside.

'I need to clear my head' she thought to herself. As she started to walk outside, she felt a strong grip on her hand holding her back, startled, she turned around and found herself facing Neji. The grip on her hand tightened, his lavender eyes were fixed on her not wanting to look away.

"Neji.. What do you want?', asked Hinata, she noticed that he looked different, it seemed like he wasn't himself. She began to feel frightened when she noticed that the expression on his face was that of disgust and hate.

'what did I do to him?' she thought as her heart started racing, fear was clouding her eyes, she knew that in combat Neji was the strongest of the two. As she started to pull away from him his mouth opened to speak.

"I'll be watching you Hinata.. So don't do anything stupid," he said, with hate in his words. He loosened his grip and let her go. She watched as he walked away, if she was confused to begin with, now she was even more confused. She knew one thing though, she didn't want to see Neji like that again.

She made her way towards the near by park, a small sigh escaped her lips as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Just the thought of coming face to face with Gaara again made her extremely nervous. She knew that she couldn't put it off for too long,

'He's probably expecting me,' she thought, 'But why does he want to see me?, I'm pretty sure he's been with other girls in these past 2 years, and me… I've just been waiting for him,' she thought to herself with sadness in her pale eyes. 'I guess I should go now, and see what he wants', the thought to herself as she started walking towards the Hokage's building. Her words were shaking with anticipation, her breathing got heavier, her feet felt like a ton each with every step she took. She felt her heart beating roughly in her chest as she reached the Kazekage's quarters.

She stopped in front of his door, she took a deep breath and made herself ready to come face to face with the man that broke her heart 2 years earlier. Her hand reached up to knock on his door, and make herself present. She felt a gush of wind as the door in front of her swung open, leaving her arm in mid-air. There he was, his aquamarine eyes looking directly into her pale ones. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt her face go several degree's hotter.

'My God' she thought, 'he's still very handsome'.

* * *

soo.. what did you guys think?? should i upload another chapter? 


End file.
